I Don't Know
by PurpleGlass
Summary: Cartman and Kyle hate each other; there is no doubt about it. However, when Kyle starts to have some strange, indescribable feelings for Cartman, will he tell anyone and explore these feelings or will he hide them and let them grow?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T KNOW**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hey,**

**This story takes place when the boys are 16/17.**

**Enjoy.**

**WARNING: Contains a LOT of adult content, boy on boy action, swearing and all that good stuff. So if you don't like those kinds of things then this may not be the story for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

I fell backwards onto my bed and sighed loudly. My head was pounding, as was my chest, and my nose was bleeding too. Some of the blood had trailed down to my lip and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. Slowly, I pushed myself up from my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my side but managed to get there, safely and unseen. I cupped my hands under the running water and splashed my face several times before drying it. Looking up, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and closed my eyes as I saw the damage that had been inflicted. I felt my whole body tense as I noticed my face was not the only one displayed in mirror. Quickly, I turned to face my steaming mother. She grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was making some coffee.

"Gerald! Gerald! Look at our son! Look what happened to him!" My mother cried. My dad's eyes widened as he saw me. "Kyle, tell us! Was it that boy, Eric?"

"No Mum...I accidentally fell and..." I trailed off, not bothering to keep the lie going.

"That's it! I am going to call up your school and make sure he is punished." My mum picked up the phone and punched in my school's number. I knew there was no use in arguing with her, she would still call up my school.

As she yelled into the phone, I stood there twiddling my thumbs thinking about what he would do when he found out my mum had told on him. He'd probably just beat me up again and abuse me verbally. I almost cried just thinking about the torture that was to come.

My mother finally hung up the phone and started searching the cupboards for something. She brought out a first-aid kit and started to clean my wounds and gave me a bag of ice for my black eye.

"Thank you Mum." I whispered and she gave me a small nod. I decided that I wasn't hungry and just wanted to go to bed.

As I lay in bed, I thought of the beatings I regularly received and wondered why.

"Why, Cartman? Why do you do this to me?" I whispered and closed my eyes.

That night I dreamt about him. He walked up to me in the corridor at our school and shoved me up against my locker with a deathly look in his eyes. I struggled as I tried to get free from his menacing stare and grasp, but to no avail. He just leaned all his weight against me and I gasped as I felt his hot short breaths on my neck.

"C-Cartman?" I stuttered.

"What Jew?" He growled and I felt a chill journey up my spine. Once again he pushed himself closer to me, suffocating me and when I thought I was going to take my last breath I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I was covered in sweat and was shaking. What had I just dreamt about? I didn't want to think about it, but it was on my mind all morning as I got ready for school.

"Alright, Mum, I'm leaving now!" I called out to her. She gave me a concerned look. "I'm fine Mum. I'll be fine." I had managed to cover up most of the damage done to my face; just the black eye was showing. My mind unfortunately drifted back to the dream I had last night as I made my way to the bus stop. In the distance, I could see my good friends Stan and Kenny. And then there was Cartman. My breath hitched when I saw him and I could feel my heart rate rapidly increase. "Hey guys." I almost whispered.

"What's up?" Stan asked high-fiving me.

"Not much." I replied and remained silent for the rest of the journey to school whilst the others talked about sports and girls, the usual.

"Hey, Kyle? Are you OK?" Stan asked me, waking me from my trance. "Why do you have a black eye?"

"Well-"I was cut off when Stan was suddenly attacked by a monster with raven black hair that latched itself on to his lips. Wendy. "Stan?"

"Talk to you later, Dude." He said and waltzed off with the vile creature leaving me all alone with the one person I desperately wanted to avoid as Kenny had ditched me too. I stared at Cartman and then looked at his hands which had several marks from the beating he had given me yesterday.

"What the hell are you looking at, Jew?"I suddenly looked up and into his eyes. I was stuck. The feeling had returned. My heart was racing and I felt sick, I was so scared and I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. "Well, Jew?" He asked impatiently and tapped his foot and held his hands on his hips. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything! Why would I want anything from you?" I yelled and managed to get enough feeling in my legs to run away from him.

While Mr Garrison droned on about absolutely nothing, I sat in class staring at the back of Cartman's head thinking back to last night's dream. I remembered how it felt having Cartman's body so close against mine, being able to feel his heat on my skin. I shudder when I realise that it wasn't a horrible feeling and that I might have actually liked feeling close to Cartman for once. My whole life, anytime he has been close to me, it has been to punish me for something I hadn't done. In my dream however, it was different. I couldn't quite figure out what it was I was feeling and before I could think about it any longer, the bell rang for lunch break.

After getting some food I sat down at a table with my friends and sat quietly, listening to their conversation.

"Guys, check out this girl's pics." Kenny grinned and everyone passed his phone around the table, looking at the naked pictures. They were grinning, saying that she was hot and how lucky Kenny was when he claimed how he had 'showed her a good time'. I stared at the picture for about two seconds and then passed it to Cartman. It was strange; I didn't care about the picture. I wasn't getting turned on like the rest of the guys. Cartman's face scrunched up as he studied the phone screen.

"She's not that hot. I've fucked _way_ hotter girls." Cartman claimed arrogantly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah right, Fat Ass!" Stan cried with laughter. Even I had to admit that Cartman's statement was extremely hilarious and couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Shut up, Jew!" Cartman glared at me and I immediately stopped laughing. "Tell me, Kyle... how many girls have you done it with?" He asked me and everyone turned to me stared, waiting for an answer.

"Um... I-I..." I started.

"Well, we're waiting. Tell us how many girls you've done it with?" He demanded, leaning in closer. My heart got that strange feeling I had in my dream again.

"I-I haven't." I admitted. Cartman smirked.

"Don't laugh at me when you haven't even had any."

"Well at least I don't lie about having sex, Dumbass."

"Well at least I've done it."

"Well maybe I want to wait."

"Well that's because you're a fucking Jew." It was only when Kenny yelled at us to stop fighting that I realised the position we were in. We were standing and our faces were so close, our noses were touching. We both backed away and sat down.

"Look, you two, it doesn't matter whether you've done it or not. Just stop fighting for once." Craig pleaded.

"Fuck you Craig." Cartman said getting up and leaving.

When school was finally finished for the day, I met Stan by the lockers and we started to walk home.

"Are you OK?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm just pissed with Cartman."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" I asked, furious.

"Well, it's just that no one else gets as mad with Cartman as much as you do. He pisses everyone off, but you're the only one who reacts like this." He explained.

"I don't know." I grumbled. I couldn't believe he was seriously asking me such a stupid question. He didn't just annoy me, he targeted me. However, I noticed Cartman didn't talk about my mum phoning the school, maybe they had decided not to punish him.

"By the way, what were you trying to tell me this morning? I got a little... distracted." He grinned, obviously thinking about that slut, Wendy.

"Yeah, you were too busy with your slut of a girlfriend." I said and he glared at me.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that!" He said menacingly.

"Sorry." I whispered. "Also, I can't remember what I wanted to talk about. It probably wasn't important."

"OK." Stan said, lowering his head. The truth was, I did know what I wanted to talk about, and it had been on my mind all day. I just didn't want to talk about it after Stan talked to me about why I hated Cartman. He would just tell me not to let it get to me and I know I shouldn't. It was one dream. It meant nothing. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyle." Stan said when we reached his house.

"Bye." I replied and we waved goodbye.

That night I didn't dream about Cartman.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, whether it's a compliment or something to help me improve my writing. I want to make this story as good as I can.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey guys, I'm having a Halloween party at my house and you're all invited." Token said to us at lunch while we all sat around the table.

"Sweet!" Stan smiled and the rest of us nodded in agreement. Token was really, _really _rich so it was bound to be crazy.

"Do we have to come in costume?" I asked.

"Well-" Token started before Cartman cut him off.

"Why would you care, Jew? Jews don't celebrate Halloween; they have some other gay festival." Cartman stated.

"It's not gay Cartman; and it's called Purim. Also, I can go to token's party if I want." I was about to carry on until I noticed several people rolling their eyes at the usual routine that was about to start.

"Well I think it's gay." Cartman said, getting the last word.

"Um... I think it's a good idea if people get dressed up. It'll add more spirit." Token said once we had finished bickering.

"Yeah, and then the girls will be more willing to dress up too." Kenny grinned mischievously, obviously having some wild fantasy about the party. We all rolled our eyes at his comment. He is such a slut.

After school, the four of us started making our way home and we were still talking about Token's party.

"How are you guys gonna be getting there?" Stan asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess you're getting a lift from Wendy?" I replied and Stan nodded.

"I need to get my own car; it's embarrassing having Wendy drive me everywhere."

"I might have to ask my parents to take me." I sighed.

"Yeah, like your stupid bitch of a mum would let you go to a party where there's going to be alcohol and girls." Cartman laughed.

"Fuck you Asshole! Don't call my mum a bitch." I cried and clenched my hands into fists in case I needed to give him a punch or two.

"Kyle." Stan warned me and I rolled my eyes. "Look, Fat Ass, he can go if he wants. Besides, I think his mum would be more worried if there _weren't_ any girls." I glared at him and Kenny laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was a fag!" Cartman exclaimed.

"I am not a _FAG_!" I cried and shoved Stan.

"I didn't mean that you were gay Kyle. I meant that your mum would probably get a little worried that some of the others were gay and ... yeah..." Stan stuttered, trying his best to save himself.

"Whatever, man." I mumbled.

When I got home, I immediately started my homework so I could start working on an awesome costume for Token's party. I managed to finish my work within an hour so I started to look through my wardrobe to see if I could make a costume instead of having to buy one. However, I wanted to impress some of the girls at the party too, and with only a week until the party, I would need to start planning now if I wanted a somewhat decent costume. So I decided to look for something that wasn't ripped or old. Giving up, I lay down on my bed and started to imagine what the party would be like...

I turn up to the party with Stan and Wendy (after Wendy finally offered me a lift). The party looks amazing. The music is so loud you can feel the beat in your chest, there are bodies grinding against each other and suddenly I am surrounded by a crowd of girls begging to dance with me. I am dressed as a Roman, and I am wearing a tunic that shows off a bit of my chest. After dancing for a good half an hour I become parched and leave the group of girls in search of a cold drink. When I enter the kitchen there is only one other person in there, munching away on the food like there's no tomorrow. It's Cartman.

"Hey, Kahl." He smiles sweetly. I move to the tap to get some water and he moves with me. "That's a nice outfit." He comments, while pulling lightly at the fabric. I glare up at him and tug my costume out of his hands.

"Where's your costume Fat Ass?" I ask and pull away.

"I don't need a costume." He says and moves close to me once again. I am trapped between the kitchen counter and Cartman now. I feel his breath on me and the strange feeling starts again. His hands are now placed firmly on my shoulders, making sure I don't leave. He doesn't have to. I don't want to leave. Though I'm confused by his actions, there is something about this situation that feels...nice. His left hand starts to stroke the exposed chest and I take in a large breath.

"C-Cartman-"I begin, but he silences me by pressing his lips gently against mine. My right nipple hardens as he plays with it between his thumb and index finger.

"Do you like this?" He smiles and I frown because I don't want to admit that I do. He pulls away from me and I almost groan from the absence of his skin. "Tell me you like this." He demands and starts rubbing his nose very lightly against my neck, electrifying my skin.

"I-I can't. I can't like this." I say, but don't leave.

"But you do like it, right?" His tongue brushes lightly against my neck now and I bite my lips to prevent a moan from being heard.

"I do. I do. I do." I repeat and give in, allowing Cartman to continue with his actions. But this time I don't feel them. The party is fading away. The music and the feelings are dying as I return to reality.

As I sit up in my bed I notice a strange feeling in my lower body. I groan in despair when I realise that I've become hard from dreaming about Cartman touching me. While reminiscing about the dream, I start to palm myself without noticing.

The music returns to my ears and I unzip my jeans. The faces come back and I start to stroke rapidly. Cartman is pulling at my costume and touching me. I moan his name as I reach my climax.

I know what I'm wearing to Token's party.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I think I'm just going to skip straight to the party next chapter. Please review to tell me what you think of this story and if there are any improvements I can make.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Thanks for giving me a lift Wendy." I said as we made our way to the party.

"That's OK Kyle. I'm just glad your mum let you come." She replied from the driver's seat. I had asked Stan to ask her if she could give me a lift after my parents had reluctantly agreed to let me go.

I could see Stan was staring down Wendy's chest as she was driving. She was dressed very generically as a cat, wearing tight black clothes, a black fluffy tail with a white tip and a set of black cat ears to match. She also wore some really pretty jewellery to accessorise. Stan was sitting next to her dressed as a Jedi. His costume looked really good, especially with his blue ligthsaber. I, of course, was wearing the Roman outfit I had dreamt about, except I didn't expose much of my chest after I realised just how self conscious I was.

After about ten minutes of driving we arrived at the party which looked absolutely fantastic. I entered Token's house excitedly and started looking around at all the familiar faces, looking for one in particular. I even checked the kitchen to see if he was there stuffing his face, but he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere. Why wasn't he here? Stan, Wendy and I were quite late getting here so Cartman should have been here already.

"Hey, Token? Where's Cartman?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I couldn't have anyone getting suspicious as to why I was concerned with Cartman's whereabouts.

"I think he said he didn't want to come." He replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's good." Stan sighed. "No fighting tonight, just partying." I nodded in agreement, though I didn't really mean it.

I moved outside of the house and away from all the noise to call Cartman and try to casually ask him to come to the party. Quickly, I punched in Cartman's mobile number and waited impatiently for him to get off his lazy ass and answer his phone. He didn't and so I had to call him four more times before he finally picked up.

"What the fuck do you want Jew?" He said gruffly.

"Why aren't you at the party?" I asked with an evidently frustrated tone.

"Why do you care Jew? Have fun; I'm giving you a night of freedom from my torture."

"Let's stop asking why and just come to the party Cartman, please? I want...I want you here. I...have something I... I want to show you." I admit and I hear him laugh.

"Alright, I'll come. But only because your faggy ass wants me there so desperately." Before I can reply, he hangs up.

Why did I say all of that? "I have something I want to show you." What do I want to show him? I'm not getting naked for him. How far was I willing to go with him? How far was he willing to go? Suddenly my mind is overcome with the thoughts of rejection and then repulse. What is wrong with me? I don't want Cartman. How could I want Cartman? All he's ever done is made my life miserable and now suddenly I was getting hard thinking about his touch.

By the time he got here, I'd had a couple of drinks to try to calm my nerves.

"Hey fag." Was the way he greeted me. How charming?

"Hey Cartman, have a drink." I say and shove one in his face. He was dressed up as a pirate, but he wasn't wearing a lot of layers meaning it would be easier to get him naked. Wait what? I don't want to see him naked do I? I thought about it, my hands running over his smooth skin, our eyes connecting and his lips placing kisses all over my body. His lips on my lips, on my neck and around my most intimate area.

That was it. I grabbed his arm and pulled us away from the crowd of unsuspecting people and took an unsuspecting Cartman upstairs and led him into one of the many bedrooms. It was empty, so I shoved him in and closed the door behind us.

"Alright, what do you want to show me Kahl?" He asked and placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, obviously waiting for me to do something, but what? This wasn't how my dream went. In my dream it was _Cartman_ who had started things off, I on the other hand was clueless as to what I was supposed to do. "I'm waiting." He said impatiently.

"I...I..." I grabbed his upper arms and looked up into his eyes. I groaned and looked down at the ground. I felt so embarrassed that I made him come out to this party and now I wasn't doing anything.

"Look Kahl, I have things to do so-"

"Why didn't you come?" I asked and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you come to this party at first?"

"I'm not a stalker, Kahl! I don't follow you everywhere you go! I didn't come at first because I just wasn't that bothered." He explained. "Besides, why do you care? You hate me!"

"You're right, I do hate you." I watched as Cartman's face fell and started to feel quite guilty. I'm sure that's not what he wanted to hear, especially as I was the one who asked him to come. "But I'm glad you're here. You shouldn't miss out on things because I hate you."

"Kahl, I just told you! I didn't stay home because of you!" He cried. "I don't care how you feel about me!"

"Well that's a shame." I started and looked up into eyes once again, seductively this time, "because I don't hate you actually." Cartman's eyes widened significantly at this statement.

"Then how do you feel about me?" He asked curiously and I leaned in so my lips were almost touching his ear.

"Well I believe that actions speak louder than words." I whisper and before he can react our lips are conneted. I stay like this, and when he doesn't move I use this as an invitation to initiate a proper kiss and so begin to move my lips against his.

Surprisingly, his lips are extremely soft, which is a nice contrast against my slightly rough ones. We've been in this position for a little over a minute and so I decide to kiss with a slightly open mouth, but no tongue yet.

After several minutes of this awkward action I pull away to see what kind of reaction I would get from Cartman. My heart fell when I saw the expression his face wore. His eyes were so wide I thought his eyeballs would fall out, though fortunately they didn't.

"I'm sorry." I say almost inaudibly and turn to make my way to the bedroom door. I don't get more than two steps when I feel a very large hand grab onto my shoulder and spin me around. I gasp as I get pushed roughly up against the wardrobe. "I'm really sorry Cartman, I-" Before I can finish my apology, his lips are pressed against mine once again.

"Shut up Kahl... just shut up." He says quietly and returns to kissing.

The kiss started to get quite heated as Cartman cheekily slips his tongue into my mouth, and I accidentally moan very loudly as his tongue explores every part of it. I could feel him smirking at the sound of me moaning and just as I was about to start ranting he took his weight off me and pushed me onto the bed. My heart rate increased as he started kissing my jaw line and neck softly, adding a little lick every so often. I squirmed beneath Cartman, desperate to feel more of him.

My shaking hands began undoing the buttons at the bottom of his shirt, working upwards. He lifted himself off me so I could completely take his shirt off. We both sat on our knees on the bed; I was running my hands over his chest and playing teasingly with his nipples, trying to get him to moan. But it was hard to concentrate when his kisses were making my head spin. I was so out of it; I hadn't even noticed he had pulled the top of my outfit down, exposing my bare, pale chest.

'We're moving too slowly.' I thought and so lowered my head to plant kisses on his chest. But I didn't stop there; I carried on kissing and getting lower and lower until I reached the top of his trousers. I raised my head and looked into his eyes with what I hoped was a sexy stare and then proceeded to lower my fingers just a little bit underneath his trousers, finally earning a moan from him. I removed his belt buckle and then very slowly pulled down his zipper.

"Holy fuck Kahl, would you just get on with it already?" I felt so excited that I had been able to make him feel like this, so desperate for my touch. I pulled his trousers down to his thighs and began to feel him through the fabric of his boxers. "Jesus, Kahl...fuck..." His breathing quickened as did my actions. I wanted him to beg for me to go further.

"What do you want Cartman?" I said and licked his earlobe.

"I...I..." Suddenly the bedroom door swung open.

"Oops, come on babe this room is taken." A random (and very drunk) girl stated. Cartman began to put his clothes back on while I sat there in shock. The drunken couple had left, also leaving the door wide open. A couple of people raised an eyebrow as they looked in and saw a half-naked Kyle and Cartman.

"C-Cartman?" I stuttered as he left the room. I quickly grabbed my things and ran, hoping that no one from school had seen us. I found Stan and Wendy dancing downstairs. "Guys, I'm going home. I'll see you later." I say and leave before they question me.

It takes me about forty minutes to walk home and when I do, all the lights are fortunately out. I crawl into bed without even taking my costume off and lie there in pain. After what had happened tonight, I didn't know if I could ever face Cartman or anyone else ever again. I decided not to call Cartman, or he'd get even more pissed than he already is.

What if people found out and spread the word? What would people think of me? What would _Stan_ think of me? I didn't want to think about it anymore and so went to sleep instead.

**I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reading. Get ready for more drama in the next chapter.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Thank G-d today was a Sunday. There was no way I would go into school if it wasn't. That would mean I would not only have to face Cartman, but everyone else. I checked my phone to see that I had several missed calls and texts from Stan. I decided to call him to see if he was OK and to find out how much he knew.

"Hey Kyle, are you OK? Wendy and I got really worried when you left early. What happened? I heard something went down between you and Cartman."

"What have people been saying about me and Cartman?" I asked worriedly.

"Different people have been saying different things. Some have said you two were really beating each other up, some said Cartman was about to murder you and some said you were um...making out." He responded.

'Shit!' I thought, 'some people _do_ know!'

"Kyle, are you still there? You can tell _me_ what happened; I'm your best friend. I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Wendy." I knew he was right, of course he's my best friend, I just couldn't tell him about me and Cartman.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Nothing happened between us...we just had another little argument." I lied.

"Whatever, Dude. Look, if you don't want to tell me, then don't. But don't lie to me." He said and hung up. I threw my phone to the end of my bed and lay down. 'I should have just told him.' I thought, immediately regretting my decision. 'Wait! What if he calls Cartman? What will Cartman tell him?' I needed to call Cartman to confirm that we weren't telling anyone. I tried to call him five times but he wasn't picking up.

'I'll have to go round to his house.' I thought. I needed to make sure that we were both on the same page.

I walked extremely slowly to his house, reluctant to deal with the situation at hand. As uncomfortable as I felt having to talk to him, I managed to bring myself to knock on his door. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for someone to answer and after five minutes of waiting, his mum finally came to the door.

"Hey, Miss Cartman...um...is Eric here?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry he's not here right now, but I'll tell him you were here when he comes back." She replied.

"Well, do you know where he is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure...sorry." She said and closed the door.

I sighed and went round to the back of his house to the base of the tree that led up to his bedroom window. 'Does he really think I would believe he went out somewhere on a Sunday.' I thought as I ascended the tree. Peeking through his window, I could clearly see him sitting in his bed reading a comic book, oblivious to my current position outside of his room.

I waited for about ten minutes until he finally left his room before I opened his windows and climbed in. I closed the windows behind me and hid beside his door so he wouldn't see me. If he saw me come in, he would scream before I would be able to shut him up.

When he came in he sat on his bed and picked up his comic book. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth as soon as he opened it making sure no noise came out.

"Look, Cartman, we really need to talk about what happened. You can struggle, cry and complain, but I'm not leaving until we talk about this." I demanded, proud of myself for taking control.

"Alright start talking, but make it quick." He mumbled. I glared, looking him up and down; that's when I noticed his pyjamas.

"Those are some cute pyjamas." I giggled and he crossed his arms.

"Shut up you Jew fag." He said.

"You might be calling me a fag now, but I don't think you really cared about _any_ of that last night." I said and poked him sharply in the chest. "I wanted to know what you've told people."

"I haven't told anyone anything. Have you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Why would I ever admit to kissing an ugly, fat ass like you?" I cried. However, my heart fell when I saw how the comment had affected him.

"If all you came here to do was to insult me then maybe you should just leave. I haven't told anyone and I won't if that's what you want." He said quietly and then went to sit on his bed.

"Cartman...I didn't mean it...I..." He just waved a hand at me.

"Look, I get it Kyle...I'm not the best looking person, I'm overweight and I'm an asshole. No one will ever want me and what happened last night was just a mistake. I won't bother you anymore." He croaked, clearly on the verge of crying. I could feel myself close to losing it as I watched him break in front of me. I always thought seeing Cartman in this state would make me happier, but it just made me feel broken inside.

"Cartman, you're wrong." I whispered and he raised his head, "_I _want you." And with that said, I leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. I then brought my hands up to wipe the tears that had formed in his adorable, brown eyes. "Please don't cry." I whisper and pull him into a warm and loving embrace. My arms gripped tighter when I felt him wrap his large arms around me.

We stayed like this for around five minutes until Cartman pulled away. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply; I put my hands on his waist and kissed him back. Very soon I could feel his tongue tracing my lips, waiting for permission to enter which I very quickly gave. I didn't want to fight him; I was done with fighting. All I wanted was to feel his body against mine.

And that wish was quickly granted as he removed my shirt and then followed by removing his own shirt too. As he placed his lips on mine again his hands fell to my chest and mine reached round to his back and started to rub the warm, smooth skin.

I felt bad about not being able to bring him to completion the other night so I decided that that would be my mission for now. My lips moved to his jaw and travelled down his neck; I stopped when I reached his collar bone where I sucked at the skin making him go wild. While I continued with this action I also reached down and undid his belt buckle and pulled the belt off. We pulled off each other's clothes until we were in only our boxers.

I could see he was already slightly hard, but then again, so was I. I started to rub his growing member and smiled as his head fell backwards against the headboard.

"Please Kyle...touch me." He moaned, biting his lip. I obliged by placing my hand beneath his boxers and grasping his dick in my hand and making him gasp loudly. I started stroking him at a slow pace, loving the way he squirmed and bucked upwards for more movement.

However, once he managed to regain control of his senses he mimicked my actions, making me fall forwards into his chest. As we continued, the room got hotter and we started panting and moaning louder. I kept thinking that Cartman's mum would hear us, but Cartman didn't seem to care; I didn't think his mum would really care either.

While we jacked each other off we started making out too, but we pulled away as we could feel ourselves coming to an end. I watched as Cartman came and registered just how cute his face was during this moment. I carried on stroking myself until I reached the same destination as Cartman.

For the next five minutes we lay naked on Cartman's bed in silence; neither of us knew what to say about the events that had just taken place. But finally Cartman spoke,

"Kyle...nobody can know about this." He said simply.

"Yeah, OK." I replied and then faced him, "but what's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we going to act like this never happened?"

"This is hard, Kyle. I mean, where's the relationship in all of this?" He had a good point.

"I don't know."

"I think we're moving extremely fast. Two days ago we were at each other's throats and now we're jacking each other off! I think we both need some space to think about what we want." All I could do was nod at his suggestion, for once agreeing with something he was saying.

"Well how long do you think we need?"

"I'm not sure...just long enough so we can work out our feelings." He stared past me, "I don't want to be with someone just because of lust; believe it or not, I have feelings." He slipped on his dressing gown and walked out of his room. When I heard him turn on the shower, I took that as my cue to leave so I quickly threw on my clothes and climbed back out of his window and made my way home.

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to serendipityrain711 for being such an amazing fan and commenting on all of the chapters of this story.**

**Also, thank you to everyone else that has commented, followed, favourited and read this story, it really means a lot to me and encourages me to write more.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It's been a week. It's been one whole week since the "confrontation" in Cartman's room. Apart from small talk in school to get rid of unwanted rumours, we haven't had a proper conversation. We were both too scared to talk about our thoughts on our current situation.

It wasn't like I hadn't given it any thought, if anything; I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. Every night I thought about him, in class I couldn't stop staring at him and he kept invading my dreams. It was impossible to get him out of my head.

How did I feel about him? Well up until our talk I had only had lustful thoughts about him. He was right, I hadn't been thinking about a real relationship with him. I mean is it something I wanted?

I wondered if he was thinking about me. I never caught him looking at me like I looked at him; he just acted how he normally did. Maybe he just didn't care.

Though we tried to act normal around each other at school, everyone could tell something was up between us. Stan had questioned me about it several times, but I kept lying to him and telling him that everything was fine. I hated lying to Stan, he's my best friend and I know he would never lie to me. Maybe one day he'd understand, but for now I couldn't bear to tell him about anything.

I couldn't understand these feelings. I knew for sure that I liked Cartman and that we could make each other feel really good, but I couldn't trust him. My heart races and my blood runs cold whenever I'm around him and I get butterflies in my stomach and I know that I want him every day. However, if I think about being in a relationship with him, not only do I think about how much I hate him, but if I did one day fall in love with him, what would everyone else think? I came to a conclusion.

I needed to find Cartman and tell him that it could never work between us and for us to forget everything that had happened during these past couple of weeks. Fortunately I got the opportunity to get him alone to talk. During class Cartman got permission to use the bathroom, and thankfully I got permission to go too. I waited a couple of minutes before entering the toilets myself and found Cartman by the sink washing his hands. When he saw me, he quickly made his way to the door to leave.

"Cartman wait! We need to talk." I said holding his shoulder. He turned to look at me with his wide, brown eyes almost pleading me to let him go. But I wasn't letting him leave without coming to a conclusion as to where we both stood in this relationship.

"Kyle, do we have to do this now?" He whined.

"Well, why not? If we don't talk now I don't know when we will."

"I guess you're right." He admitted and hung his head. I leaned against the bathroom wall and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I rolled my eyes.

"How do you feel about this whole situation?"

"It's pretty messed up."

"No shit." I said starting to get mad.

"What do you think then?" He said aggressively.

"Why do I have to go first?" I argued.

"Because it was _your_ idea to have this conversation now." He said poking my chest roughly.

"Alright then" I started to talk without thinking about what I was actually saying. "I think you're a dumb piece of shit and I feel sick anytime I think of you touching me or being anywhere near me." I said and shoved him into the wall behind him. "I hate you and I want you to stay the hell away from me."

"That's fine with me; that just means I don't have to spend more time than I have to around a Jew rat like you." He yelled and shoved me back.

"You are so fucking stupid!" I roared and punched him hard. He swung his large fist at me but I managed to duck it and throw all my weight at him causing both of us to fall to the ground. Immediately Cartman threw me off of him and climbed on top me. His weight was crushing me and I writhed around beneath him trying to get him off of me.

I was too busy glaring and cursing at him to notice the way he was looking at me. When I had finally calmed down I looked up and saw Cartman staring at me with hungry eyes whilst licking his lips.

"WHAT?" I cried.

"I like you in this position. Watching you struggling beneath me is totally hot." I hated to admit it, but I was starting to get slightly worked up too. As we stared into each other's eyes I could see there was some lust in his eyes and I could feel myself being slightly drawn into them, wanting more of him. But no, I wasn't going to give in just because of my libido. We both needed to learn the difference between want and need.

"Get off me Cartman." I ordered but he didn't let up.

"Kyle, _I_ know you want this and _you_ know you want this." He said and kissed my neck making me shudder slightly. It would be so easy to just give in and let him take over my body and make me feel so good. No. I can't let this happen, I have to stop this. He started kissing more intently making it harder to let go.

"Cartman, get the fuck off me." I said and pushed him. He slowly and reluctantly removed himself and I immediately felt cold from the absence of his body heat. I slowly got up and faced him.

"So it's over." He sighed.

"Yeah." I whispered and watched as he left the bathroom to go back to class. I waited a couple of minutes before heading back too.

After school Stan and Kenny kept bugging me about what happened in the bathroom.

"Dude, you were in there forever, what happened?" Stan asked for the tenth time that minute.

"Look, nothing happened so quit bugging me." I said and stormed off before the interrogation could continue.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the long leave but I just had my exams and so had to do a lot of revision. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reading.**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was now December which meant it was time for the Winter Ball at school. Everyone was getting extremely excited and finding dates for the event; I probably wouldn't go as I had no one to go with. Obviously Stan would be going with Wendy; those two are inseparable and it was honestly starting to get on my nerves. Kenny would probably end up going with Bebe, and Cartman...well I wasn't sure if he was even going. And even if he was, I didn't know who would be dumb enough to go with him. Wait! _Is_ he going with someone? Why should I care?

I knew exactly why I should care, and that was because I knew that deep down inside as much as I hated to admit it, I liked Cartman. 'But it's not just like, is it?' A voice in the back of my mind said. 'It's more than that and you know it.'

"No." I whispered. "I don't love Cartman; I can't."

However, the more I thought about it, the more I was starting to realise that maybe the idea wasn't so crazy after all. I mean, it would explain why I felt the way I did whenever he was near or why he was always on my mind.

And as I lay there in my bed thinking of ways to prove to myself that I didn't love him, I became conscious of the fact that this task was pretty much impossible. It was time to face the music and confess my love to him.

I made the decision that even if I couldn't manage to tell him my true feelings, tomorrow I would at least ask him to the dance to show that I still cared about him.

It was the next day and I felt sick all the way to school because I knew that today was the day where I broke down the wall between us and finally brought an end to all this heartache. I sat at my desk and waited because class didn't start for another five minutes. Soon Cartman walked in and took his seat too; I was too busy staring at him to notice Bebe walking up to me.

"Hello Kyle." She smiled sweetly whilst leaning over my desk so that I could see down her shirt; I knew Kenny would definitely be jealous of my current position.

"Hi." I replied.

"So, are you going to the dance?"

"No, I don't think so." Before she could continue the conversation Mr. Garrison entered the room and yelled at everyone to sit down so he could take the register.

At break time I hung around the lockers with a few of the guys from my class who were talking about football and of course, the dance. I turned around to see some of the girls from our class giggling and walking towards us.

"Hey, Kyle." Bebe said for the second time that day. The rest of the boys turned to see what was going on. "Why aren't you going to the dance?" She asked and the girls laughed. 'Why do girls laugh at everything, it's so annoying.' I thought. "Don't you have anyone to go with?"

"No." I said. I was getting nervous because the conversation was going down a route I really did not want it to go down.

"Well, why don't you go with me?" The girls squealed so loud, people in China could probably hear them.

"N-no, thank you Bebe." The girls gasped at my reaction and the guys snickered. I turned to look at them and saw them all grinning except for Cartman who just had a blank stare on his face.

"Why?" She cried.

"I'm sorry Bebe, you're a great girl and there are plenty of guys that would love to go with you, but I'm just not one of them." No one understood why I was turning down the hottest girl in the year but me. I hoped Cartman could understand that I was doing this because I still cared about him and wanted to be with him.

"You know what Kyle? You're an asshole and you don't deserve me!" She cried and stormed off with her pack following closely behind.

"Whoa dude, I can't believe you just turned down Bebe!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You have her Kenny, I know you like her." I said as we made our way back to class before next period began. For the rest of the day me rejecting Bebe was all people seemed to want to talk about. I didn't care, I just wanted to talk to Cartman and tell him the real reason for my rejection.

I decided it would be best if I talked to him alone so that if he reacted badly no one would be around to witness the scene he would be making. After school I got home and quickly finished my homework. Because it was a school night, I knew there was only one way I would be able to leave the house. I made my way to the kitchen where my mum was cooking dinner.

"Mum, can I go over to Stan's to do some homework?" She didn't look up from the chicken she was preparing.

"Of course Kyle, but be back for dinner, OK?"

"Sure Mum." I replied and ran out the front door before she could change her mind.

As I walked to Cartman's house I kept practicing in my head what I was going to say, but nothing was coming to mind. 'Look Cartman, I know we decided we couldn't carry on what we started and we haven't talked to each other properly in quite a while and I may have told you I hate you, but...would you like to go to the dance with me?'

I sighed as I walked up his road towards his house; hopefully things would go OK and he would forgive me and accept my offer. My hand stops itself as I go to knock on his door. Why am I so scared? It's only Cartman. So what if he rejects me, I'll just ask someone else. My hand still won't move and I'm starting to worry that I can't go through with it. 'I'm just gonna go home.' I think to myself and as I turn to go, the front door opens and I see Cartman's mum standing there.

"Oh hello Kyle, I was just about to go shopping. Are you here to see Eric?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, is he here?"

"Of course, he's in his room." She replied and made her way to her car. After closing the door behind me I made my way up to his room. I thought about barging in so that he wouldn't have time to get away and would be forced to talk to me. However, I decided against it and settled for knocking on the door instead. Now was not the time for pissing him off; that would have to wait for a later stage.

"What do you want Mum!" He yelled from behind the door.

"Cartman, it's me...Kyle." I responded.

"Kyle! What are you doing...how did you...give me a sec." He stumbled.

I waited outside his room until he was ready to talk. Finally the door opened and I saw a rather confused Cartman.

"Hey."

"What do _you_ want Kyle?" He glared.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine." We both sat on his bed uncomfortably, "so what do you want?" He asked again.

"Well, I wanted to know if you're going to the dance."

"I don't know...probably not."

"I think you should go." He looked into my eyes.

"I don't have anyone to go with." I wondered if he was starting to understand why I was here and if he was hinting that he wanted the same thing.

"Do you have an idea of who you want to go with?"He shrugged. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He just stared at me.

"Are you serious? If we show up together what are people going to think?" He had a good point. I had been too caught up in thinking about how I was actually going to get him to go with me that I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I don't care what people think Cartman." I admitted and we both sat there awkwardly for a few moments. "Do you want to know the real reason why I rejected Bebe?"

"Don't say it Kyle. Please don't say it." He whispered, but I ignored his request.

"I did it because I love-"

"Don't say it!" Cartman interrupted. "Unless you want to get hurt, I wouldn't say it if I were you." I could tell that he was trying to hold back his tears.

"I see." I said while getting up from his bed, "bye Cartman." I left his house and waited until I reached my room before I started crying. I couldn't believe the bastard; I was just about express my feelings and he wouldn't even let me speak.

Fuck Cartman! I don't need him to go to the dance with me; I don't need him full stop. So why did it hurt so much that he wasn't mine?

When the weekend rolled around my mum took me shopping to buy a suit for the dance. She had gone berserk when I told her that I wouldn't be attending and said that I had to go regardless of the fact that I didn't have a date.

We spent hours at hundreds of shops, trying on hundreds of suits. Finally, we managed to come to an agreement on a black suit with a red tie to match my red hair.

"Oh Kyle, you look fantastic! I'm betting all the girls will want to dance with you." She smiled and I just rolled my eyes.

"Mum, please?" I whined, "You're embarrassing me." We quickly paid and left before she could make any more comments about the suit.

The next week went by far too quickly and was filled with death glares from the girls in my class and an awkward tension between me and Cartman. It was now Sunday night which meant that it was time for the dance. I didn't know what I was going to do to pass the time, none of the girls would want to dance with me and Cartman probably wasn't going to be making an appearance. I sighed and took my phone and my PSP so I would at least have some entertainment.

Embarrassingly, my mum drove me to school where the dance was being held and gave me a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone to add to my humiliation. However, it was OK when I actually got inside. The hall was very nicely decorated, there was a live band and apparently not many of the boys had managed to score a date either and so just settled for talking to each other the way we normally would during break time at school.

After a while some of us had gathered the courage to get on the dance floor. I closed my eyes and started getting into it and completely forgot about Cartman and all my other worries until I opened my eyes again in time to see him walk through the doors of the school hall. For once he actually looked really smart, he was also wearing a black suit but with a black tie and his hair was combed over with gel.

I snapped out of my daydream when I remembered about how he had cut me off and wouldn't let me tell him how I feel. Suddenly we made eye contact and I started to move towards the doors at the back of the hall when I realised he was coming over to talk to me.

"Kyle, wait!" He called after me and some people turned to look at us when they heard Cartman loudly calling my name, obviously expecting a fight to break out between us.

"Just leave me alone asshole!" I yelled and made my way through the doors to the car park with Cartman following close behind.

When I got out I started to run to try and get away from him but he managed to grab onto me before I could.

"Kyle, listen to me!" Cartman demanded and turned me so that I was facing him.

I couldn't get away since he had me trapped between him and a car.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"B-Because..." He stuttered.

"Because what?" I cried.

"...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled and smashed our lips together. Suddenly it was just the two of us and all I could think about was the two of us making up for weeks of no contact. 'He loves me,' I thought and deepened the kiss. 'I need to tell him how I feel too,' but Cartman had moved away and it didn't take me long to realise why. About half of the people in our year had stepped outside to watch the fight and were now staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Holy shit!"

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I woke up in Cartman's arms, which was a strange but not unpleasant experience. Last night at the ball after we had been discovered kissing in the car park, we had quickly fled the scene. I called my mum to tell her that I would be staying at a friend's for the night. I assume she thought I would be staying at Stan's as she didn't have any objections like she would for anyone else, especially if she knew that friend was Cartman.

Initially I had thought about asking Cartman to take me home so that I could just take some time for myself. But then I realised that I had had enough of running away from the situation and that the only way to work through it was by accepting the condition we were in and staying with Cartman; if we separated ourselves like before the distance produced would just bring us back to square one.

So after Cartman and I had left, we made our way to his house and went to his room. I opened my mouth to question his actions and his feelings but before I could say a word he pressed his finger to my lips very gently.

"Not now, Kyle. Please, I'm really tired; can we talk about this in the morning?" I looked at him and noticed that he did in fact look utterly exhausted, it seemed as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. I decided that he was right and that we should sleep on it and get some rest as we would probably end up saying some things we didn't really mean as a result of our fatigue.

I nodded in agreement and lay down on my side; Cartman got in shortly after me. I was surprised when he placed an arm over my chest and pulled me closer in, but I didn't mind, it felt soft and warm. In the morning after we had both woken up, Cartman made some breakfast and leant me a clean toothbrush from the cupboard in his bathroom. Afterwards we settled ourselves on the couch and prepared ourselves for what we thought would be a long, intense conversation.

"Kyle, I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you last night, I should've talked to you in private." He started.

"I don't really want to talk about last night; I want to ask you about something else."

"Um...OK." He replied raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Why did you cut me off when I tried to tell you I love you?" I asked and crossed my arms as he started to squirm uncomfortably. "What?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore, I was just being stupid. Please just forget about it." He pleaded, rubbing the back of his neck with his large hand nervously.

"Come on Cartman, it's important. I just want to know why you didn't want me to say it at first and then you go and yell it out in public. Why did you change your mind?" I uncrossed my arms to appear less hostile and instead placed one of my hands on his arm and rubbed up and down to comfort him.

"Well, look at you, and then look at me. Do you really think that someone like me deserves someone as perfect as you?" He said bowing his head.

"You think I'm perfect?" I croaked, feeling tears start to form in my eyes. If Cartman told me that he thought I was perfect a little over a month ago I would have knocked his teeth in and beaten him black and blue, believing it was another one of his evil schemes. But now, I could tell his words had real meaning behind them and I could believe them without having the fear of getting hurt.

"Of course," he replied softly.

"You think I'm perfect, even though I'm a stupid, ginger Jew?"

"Yes Kyle, even though you're a stupid, ginger Jew." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head up and softly kissed him on the lips.

"But what made you change your mind?"

"I thought back to earlier that day when Bebe asked you to the dance and I realised just how depressed I would be if you went with her. Thinking about that made me realise that I didn't want to see you with anyone else and that I needed to admit to you and to myself that I am hopelessly in love with you."

"Cartman, that's really sweet, but don't think for one second that you're not perfect or that you don't deserve me, OK?" And the smile that slowly appeared on his face told me that, like me, he trusted my comment this time and knew that there was real meaning behind my words.

"OK." He whispered in response and kissed me, and just from this little kiss I could tell that things were going to get quickly heated. It didn't take long for Cartman to sneakily slip his tongue into my mouth and though I tried to suppress it, I couldn't help but let out a small moan which in turn made Cartman kiss me harder in hope of hearing me moan again. He didn't have to wait for very long as my moaning became uncontrollable when he started to palm me through my jeans.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as my dick started to harden and the familiar pleasurable feeling of being touched journeyed up my spine. I buried my face into his neck and began kissing and licking it so he knew that this wasn't just about making me feel good but that I was interested in giving him some action too. "Do you mind if we take this to your room instead? I don't really feel comfortable doing this here." I said as I moved my head away from his neck to breathe. Cartman looked around to see that we were still in his living room which had a large window facing the street so that anyone could look in and see us.

"Yeah sure, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand, pulling me roughly so we could quickly get to his room and continue.

When we got up to his room he threw me onto the bed and enthusiastically ripped off all my clothes but my boxers. I realised that I needed to regain some control in the situation and so rolled off the bed and repositioned us so that Cartman was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was on my knees in front of him. His eyebrows rose up as I took off his belt and attempted to remove his trousers.

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't want you to do things if you're not ready." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Of course I'm ready, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but..." Before he could finish what he was saying, I licked the tip of his dick which quickly silenced him. I kept up the teasing act by lightly licking and softly kissing all over his hard on. "K-Kyle..."

"Yes, Cartman?"

"Please Kyle?" He moaned.

"What do you want Cartman?"

"Just do it already."

"Beg me." I demanded, liking the control I had over him.

"Please fucking suck my cock already, before I fuck your face instead!" He cried, and with that I took in the entire thing without hesitation. "Look at me Kyle; I wanna watch your pretty little mouth working on my cock." When I refused to comply with his order, he gripped my hair and pulled my head back. He stood up now and began thrusting so that I was deepthroating him. "This is what happens when you don't listen, Kyle. Do something like this again and I will give you a real punishment." He threatened and I nodded to show that I understood every word he said. If this wasn't a real punishment, I didn't want to know what was.

After a couple more minutes of me gagging on Cartman's member, he finished off in my mouth and forced me to swallow. I always thought that swallowing would be a horrible experience because I thought it would taste bad, but it was completely the opposite of my expectations. However, I was feeling slightly angry at the way he had just treated me, but all that anger vanished when he returned the favour and sucked me off too.

When we were done, I got changed quickly so that I could leave and get home as I knew my mum was probably starting to worry about me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Cartman stated as he got up from the bed. I sighed in annoyance at the fact that I had just got ready to leave; otherwise I definitely would have joined him. 'Screw it!' I thought, 'So what if I get home a little later.' I turned to Cartman who was now wearing his dressing gown.

"Can I join you?" I asked as confidently as I could and watched as his expression changed from surprised to excitement.

"Come on, then." He smiled and turned to make his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and sat on the toilet seat waiting for the water to heat up. As we waited, I had a cheeky little idea to pass the time. I stood in front of Cartman and slowly started to unzip my jacket, I noticed that he glanced up but quickly went back to staring at his phone which he brought to the bathroom with him. I brought my hand beneath my shirt and rubbed my chest, moaning a little bit loudly to try and grab his attention. I smiled when I saw him look up at me, this time his focus was truly on me instead of his phone.

I held the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up to show my toned stomach and lightly brushed my hand over it a couple of times before taking my shirt off completely. I played with my nipples by stroking them and slightly pulling them, I could see Cartman lick his lips and grip his dressing gown tightly. His fingers were clearly begging to touch me, but I wasn't finished yet. Now with a lot more confidence I undid my belt and moved my hips to add some movement to my little strip show. Just like I did with my stomach, I rubbed my crotch and then ran my hands over as much of my body as I could reach.

Finally I took my jeans off and threw them next to Cartman. I had to take them off quicker than I wanted to only because I was getting hard and my jeans felt way too tight and uncomfortable. Cartman didn't seem to mind though, he had his mouth hanging open and I could see that he was getting extremely turned on by this as his dressing gown was clearly failing to hide his raging boner. All that was left were my boxers which were also becoming extremely tight, so I took them off in a very seductive manner that involved a lot of hip movements and pelvic thrusts.

"Come on, I think the water's hot now." I said. The water was probably hot ages ago and I guessed that we had created quite a large water bill, but Cartman didn't seem to care. I jumped into the shower and Cartman got in shortly after me. I quickly shampooed my hair and washed it before eagerly grabbing the body wash and rubbing it all over my body. I handed the body wash to Cartman. "I can't really reach my back, could you wash it for me?"

"Yeah, sure." He said quietly and began massaging my back with the body wash. However, he didn't stop there, his hands were moving all over my body now except he was purposely missing my hard on to tease me. The tables had turned and now he had me in his hands, knowing that in this moment I would be willing to do anything and everything. Now it was my turn to beg.

"Cartman, please...I need you..."

"Need me to what?" I could feel him grinning.

"Make me cum Cartman, please? I'll do anything you want."

"Call me Eric." He said simply.

"That's it? Why do want me to call you Eric? I've always called you Cartman."

"It's going to be a real turn on hearing you say my name. I want to hear you scream it when you cum, so you remember who it is that makes you feel this good."

"Well...OK!" I cried as he stroked my dick. He very quickly set a fast pace that had me nearing an orgasm within a couple of minutes.

"Remember to scream my name, Kyle." He reminded me.

"Holy fuck...E-E-ERIC!" I yelled as I felt wave after wave of pleasure surge through my body. I had to hold onto Eric to stop myself from falling over as the orgasm had just drained me of all my energy. After he turned off the shower and dried us off he took me back to his bedroom.

"Come on; let's lie down for a while." He said pulling me into the position we woke up in.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get to return the favour."

"Don't worry; we can have some fun later." He replied with an evil grin and I groaned hoping that later didn't come very soon.

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for reading this chapter of my story; I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**

**xxx**


End file.
